


Switch

by Cecillemarie



Category: Tom Hiddleston fan fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecillemarie/pseuds/Cecillemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets involved in a terrible accident and is in critical condition, his wife rushes to his side and is told he may not survive, desperate and heartbroken she receives an unexpected blessing, but with a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The deal

“Hello?” Catherine answers the phone, “is this Catherine Hiddleston?” A woman asked, “this is she, who is this?” "Ma'am, were calling from King’s College hospital, your husband’s been in an accident and we need you to come here right away," Catherine ends the call before the nurse could finish, grabs her coat and rushes to the hospital. “Please be okay, please be okay.” She chanted as she sped on the busy streets of London.

When she arrived she was greeted by Luke, who had a cast on his wrist, “Luke, what happened?” Catherine rushed to him, Luke hugs her tight, and he was shaking, “we were on our way home, Tom was driving, a-and were were a few blocks from my flat when a bus lost control and hit us,” Catherine gasped, “Where’s Tom?” She asked, “the bus hit his side,” Luke looked at Catherine with sad eyes, “there still working on him, I, I am so sorry Catherine, I should have,” his voice cracked and Catherine led him to sit, trying to calm him, just then a doctor came in, “Hiddleston?” Catherine stood up and rushed to the doctor, “I’m his wife, how is he doctor?” The doctor looked grim, “Mrs. Hiddleston, I’m afraid I’ve got some bad news,” he began, Catherine held her breath, “oh god is he dead?” She sobbed, “no, he’s not, but let me be frank with you ma'am, he suffered a lot of internal bleeding and his brain is swollen, we’ve managed to place him in a coma for now,” the doctor paused, “but I can’t promise you he’ll make it tommorow.” Catherine felt her knees go weak and she would’ve stumbled if the doctor didn’t catch her. With the help of Luke they sat her down, “Mrs. Hiddleston?” Their voices didn’t register, she was in shock, her husband, the love of her life, is dying.

“My Tom,” she sobbed, they offered her some water but she didn’t take it, she looked at the doctors, “Can I see him?” She asked, “of course, follow me.” She managed to stand and follow him to the ICU. There she saw him, strapped in tubes, half his face was black and blue, no doubt it was that side where the bus must have hit him. For a moment Catherine couldn’t stomach it, she couldn’t comprehend what she was seeing, how is this the man who kissed her tenderly earlier, the same man who made love to her this morning. Who bought her her favorite scones even though the cafe was so far away from their house. She sat next to him, took his large hand and squeezed it, she was desperate to feel him squeeze back, but it didn’t, “stay as long as you like,” she looked up at the doctor, “thank you,” was all she could manage, the doctor looked at her with pity and sadness, then left. She looked at her husband, “Tom,” she spoke, “baby come back to me. Please.” She urged, “you can’t do this to me, please.” She yelled, hoping her voice would wake him up, instead she was just greeted by the beeps of the monitors. She felt his chest, his heart was barely beating, she leaned on his ear an whispered, “don’t leave me, come back.”

She must have fallen asleep when she noticed something green flashed in the corner of her eye. She raised her head and saw a man staring at Tom closely, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and she gasped and saw who it was.

Loki?

“Who are you?” She stood up suddenly, moving away from the bed. He turned his gaze from Tom, to Catherine, “who am I? I thought your husband made it very clear who I am,” he stood up, Catherine didn’t know if she was dreaming or not. “I assure you,” he moved away from the bed and began walking towards her, she stepped back, “I am as real as you get,” he offered his hand, she looked around the room before placing her hand in his, she gasped and pulled away. “How are you even here?” She managed to ask, “now that’s more like it,” he grinned, Catherine looked at her husband, “are you going to take him?” She asked, “no, I heard your prayer, I am here to answer it.” Catherine thought back, prayer? I didn’t pray to anyone? “Not exactly, I do recall you begging Tom to come back.” “Yes, I did,” her voice cracked and she looked down, Loki placed a finger beneath her chin and raised her face to look at him, Catherine was breathing rapidly now, how is this possible, “shhhh…I’m. Not here to take him, I want to save him.” Catherine’s eyes grew wide, hope suddenly springing in her heart, “you-you can do that?” She asked, “I am a God Catherine, I can do anything.” He leaned until his face was inches from her, she had no choice but to look at the man who strangely resembled her husband, “why? Why will you do that?” “Let’s just say I was quite impressed with his performance, I can save your husband, but it will come with a price.” Catherine looked away and took a step back, thinking, “what is the price?” She looked at Loki, and he gave a wicked grin, “haven’t thought of it yet,” he moved closer to her, he ran his hand on her face, she was beautiful for a Midgardian, he thought, “we don’t have a lot of time Catherine, Tom’s heart is about to stop beating in a minute, once it stops, I can no longer save him, tell me, do you want him to live? Or not?” Catherine looked at Tom, he wouldn’t be happy about this, but she can’t lose him, they’ve only been married for a year! No, “I can’t lose him,” she sobbed, “do it. I’ll do anything.” She answered. Loki grinned, “anything?” He asked, “Anything.”

Loki nodded and approached Tom on the bed, leaning to whisper in his ear, “I am going to enjoy this.” He grinned wickedly, then placed his hand on his chest and Catherine saw a green hue enter Tom’s system, the suddenly the beeping on his heart monitor began to speed up, Catherine moved close to him when suddenly a blinding light flashed in the room. Knocking her unconscious. When she came to, she found herself in a hospital bed, wearing a hospital gown, she gasped and sat up sudddenly, looking around an empty room. She stood and opened the door and the nurses rushed to her, “I need to know where he is! Tom Hiddleston?” She began, “Mrs. Hiddleston, we need you to go back to your room and we’ll get a doctor okay?” The male nurse spoke, “No! I will not, until you tale me to my husband!” She began to panic, a doctor saw her, the same one who brought her to Tom, he walked up to her, “your awake! Thank God!” She looked at his nameplate, Dr. Logan, “doctor please, is he alive?” She asked, Doctor Logan smiled, “he made it,” Catherine sighed, “I need to see him!” Doctor Logan looked at the nurses, “get me a wheel chair,” “no, I can walk,” she spoke but doctor Logan pushed her to sit, “I can’t just let you walk, now come on.” He wheeled her to a room on the other side of the hall.

When he opened the door she saw Tom, talking to Luke, Luke saw her and gestured Tom and he looked at her, “Cathy!” Catherine stood from the chair and ran to his side, Tom held her in his arms, “oh thank god!” She sobbed, “I’m right here darling.” He whispred. He looked at her, wiping the tears from her face and kissed her fiercely. “How?” She cupped his face, and for a moment she saw him grin wickedly, and she remembered her deal with Loki. “It was a miracle actually.” Doctor Logan spoke up, they looked at him, “his injuries are healing rapidly, I, I honestly don’t know how but at this rate, you can be discharged today.” Tom looked at his wife, “good, I want to go home then.” He kissed her forehead, Catherine leaned on his touch. Doctor Logan left them to sign his discharge papers and soon they were heading hom. “Luke, I’m going to need time to recover mate, can you hold off my projects for 6 months?” Luke looked at his client, “Tom, you can have a year if you want, their just glad your okay.” Tom looked at Catherine and smiled, Catherine noticed a slight change in Tom, his smile was different, “good, I’ll tell you when I’m ready.” He spoke with finality and held on to his wife.

They reach home soon enough and when the door closed Tom was at her, he kissed her with a passion she’s never experienced before. “Tom!” She moaned, as he kissed her neck, biting it, “Ah! Stop!” She pushed him away slightyl, “you just had an accident babe,” she breathed, cupping his face, she noticed his eyes were more green than blue, he kissed her again, then whispered, “I need to be inside you Cathy,” he led her to their bed room where he pushed her on the bed and ripped her clothes off. Then he crawled on top of her, kissing her leg until he hovered on top of her, his fingers found her core, feeling her wetness and he growled, it was a growl unlike Tom’s, Catherine looked at her husband, “Tom, are you sure? Ah!” He entered her without warning, he paused for a moment, “You feel amazing.” He whispered in her ear, “Thomas,” she breathed, he began thrusting harshly, knocking the air from her lungs, “stop! Calling me Tom!” He spoke between thrusts, Catherine opened her eyes and instead of seeing her husband she saw Loki, thrusting into her, she screamed and tried to get away but Loki held her hands above her head, he leaned to her ear, “No! No!” She sobbed, “yes, you said,” he grunted, Catherine moaned, she could not help her body’s response, “you will do anything I ask,” he bound her hands with his seidr and raised her legs above his shoulders and snapped his hips, “Ah! Not this!” She cried as she felt her orgasm hit her, Loki leaned, “I will take you Catheirine, you will be mine,” he withdrew from her and turned her on her stomach, he entered he again from behind, he lifted her up and faced the mirror, she saw Loki thrusting into her, cupping her breasts, “You can’t deny me Catherine,” he rubbed her clit, she felt her walls clench and try as she might she could not suppress another orgasm, Loki continued his delicious attack and after three more thrusts he spilled into her. They collapse in a heap of sheets and sweaty limbs, Catherine felt like lead, and could do nothing when Loki held her in his arms, she stiffened somewhat, “shhhh…sleep…” He rubbed her back to calm her, his voice soothing, “rest, we’ll talk tommorrow.” The last thing she felt before falling asleep was him kissing her forehead.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we find out what Loki really wants from Catherine.

Catherine slowly opened her eyes, the sun was up and she felt like she was hit with a bus. Bus? Then memories of the previous night return to her and she sits up suddenly, finding herself alone in bed, _was it all a dream?_ , but she looked at herself and found she was naked, she moved her legs and winced, “Oh God,” she covered her face with her hands, “yes darling?” She looks up and finds Loki, wearing Tom’s sweat pants and t shirt, she tried to cover herself better, “no point in doing that Catherine, I’ve seen it all,” he spoke, placing a mug on her side table he sat on the bed, she wanted to move away, but she kept her mouth shut for fear of what he may do to her. Loki raised his hand and she flinched, he sighed, “I’m not going to hurt you Catheirne.” He cupped her face, “where’s Tom?” She asked, “later,” he leaned to kiss her but she moved to stand, covering her nakedness with the sheet, “No! You told me you’d save him., now where is my husband?!” She spoke firmly. Loki stood up and glared at her, “you do not speak to me that way, you are mine,” he seethed, “no!” She countered, “I belong to Tom, we made a deal remember? You got what you want last night now give me Tom!” She yelled, Loki grinned wickedly, “my darling girl,” he approached her, “if you think that sex is all I wanted then I should have gone to a whore house, no, I want something… More.” He was standing inches from her now, “what then?” She asked, Loki took her face in his hands and stared deep into her eyes, “I want to explore Midgard, in the form of you husband.” Catherine’s eyes grew wide, “what? Why him?” She sobbed, “because he is me. In this realm.” She gasped, “If your him here then where is he now?” She asked, she was getting frustrated with the conversation. Loki let go of her face and frowned, “the damage to his mortal body was too geat, it was truly a miracle he survived, I had to take him closer to the branches of Yggdrasil in order for him to recover.” He finished, “so he’s in Asgard?” Loki grinned, “yes, are you happy?” Catherine felt relieved somehow, “take me to him.” Loki heard her stomach grumble and he chuckled, “no, we are not finished here, come down for breakfast, and we’ll talk more.” He left.

Catherine had a quick shower and dressed in her usual maxi dress, then went down to her kitchen for some breakfast. She came down and a sweet savory scent greeted her, she entered her kitchen and gasped, her table was filled with an assortment of fruits, bacon, ham, eggs and waffles. Loki saw her expression and smiled, “come sit, I hope this is suitable enough for you.” Catherine made her way to a chair and Loki helped her sit, “Is this how you eat in Asgard?” She asked as Loki filled a plate for her, “pretty much.” He handed her the plate, but she didn’t move, he sighed and took a bacon from her plate and ate it, “if i wanted you dead I would have done it sooner.” He offered her the plate and she took it. Loki sat beside her after fixing his own plate and they ate in silence. “Ask,” he finally spoke between bites, “what do you really want Loki?” She spoke soflty, Loki looked at her and grinned, “like I mentioned earlier, I want to explore midgard,” “but why Tom? Why us?” She pressed on, “why not?” Loki just shrugged, and Catherine g asped, “is this just some game to you?” She seethed, standing up and pacing around the kitchen, “I, I mean your talking about lives Loki! My husband’s and mine!” She yelled, “watch your tone Catherine” Loki warned, “this is my house! And I can kick you out right now if I wanted to!” Loki raised an eyebrow, trying to stifle a chuckle as this Midgardian yell and disrespect him. “Sit down Cathy!” He spoke firmly. “No! I want a straight answer, what do you want from us,” she finished, Loki stood up and walked towards her, Catherine froze, oh shit he’s mad, she thought.

“Listen to me very closely Catherine,” he held her chin, “I am saving your husband as we speak, Tom’s injuries were greater than I thought so I used my own body in the hopes he heals faster, but it wasn’t enough, so I took him to Asgard where he sleeps, in my chambers, protected by my spells until he wakes.” He lets go of her and she steps back, she was speechless, “so he’s in your body, and your in his, but why do I see you and not Tom?” She asks, Loki rolls his eyes and conjures a mirror, he turned her around and she gasped at his reflection, the man looking at her was indeed, Tom. “Only you can see me as I am Catherine. To the outside world, I am your husband.” He kissed the back of her neck, making her shiver, “please don’t,” she closed her eyes, trying to will away her reaction towards him, “why not?” He taunted, “your pretty much stuck with me until he wakes,” he placed his hands on her hips, “might as well enjoy yourself,” he finished, pulling her flush against his chest, he growled, Catherine moaned as his hand cupped her breast, this is wrong, he’s not Tom. She pushed herself away from him. “Okay, so your stuck here with me, I get it, but I can’t betray the man I love.” She looked straight in his eyes, “don’t act so virtuous wife, I already had you last night, I intend to have you again…” “Last night was a mistake,” Catherine spoke, and for a moment she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes, before he hid it, “you tricked me. From now on you sleep in the guest bedroom.” Loki rolled his eyes, “fine, I will respect your wishes…for now,” he grinned. Then they hear the doorbell ring. Catherine sighed and walked to open it, and was greeted by Diana, “oh my darling girl,” she hugged her tight, “how is he?” Catherine froze.

How on earth does she explain the situation?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few ground rules for a liesmith.

Catherine quietly led Diana in and took her coat, “how’s Tom? I went to the hospital and they said he’d been discharged,” Catherine looked at her mother in law, her mind racing for an excuse. Before she could lie though Tom, or rather Loki showed up from the kitchen, “hello mum,” he smiled weakly, Diana rushed to her sun and hugged him, Catherine walked towards them and stifled a gasp, Loki had bruises on his face and appeared to be beaten up, he gave her a wink and winced, “mum, you do realize I just had an accident.” Diana quickly let go, “well why aren’t you in bed young man?” She looked at Catherine, who raised an eyebrow at her husband/guest, “oh you know Tom, he’s a difficult patient," she rolls her eyes, "I am not! Was just getting a snack.” Loki showed a look of annoyance and Diana chuckled, “alright you two, don’t fight, come on son, let’s get you upstairs so you can rest.” Diana led him to the master bedroom where he laid down, groaning as his body hit the mattress, Catherine placed pillows on his back, whispering “your overdoing it.” Loki grinned at her and without warning, kissed her fiercely on the lips, she had no choice but to respond. “Thanks for the visit mum, but I really am in good hands.” Loki held Catherine close and she just smiled, hoping the older woman wouldn’t notice the change in her son. “Alright, your favorite soup is in the thermos I brought,” she leaned and kissed Loki on his forehead, cupping his face, “I’m glad your okay,” she sobbed, Catherine stood to give her space, she was surprised when Loki hugged her, “I’m alright mum, I’m not dead yet.” Diana chuckled, “not before me you won’t.” Catherine’s heart broke, she couldn’t help but wonder how her Tom is? Her thoughts were cut when Diana spoke to her, “Catherine, see me out?” She smiled and led her to the door, but not before, “don’t i get a kiss from my wife?” Loki frowned, Catherine had no choice, she went to him and kissed his cheek, then left.

“Don’t worry about him Diana, he’s taking a few months off work to recover.” Catherine reassured her as Diana wore her coat and scarf, “that’s good t know, how are you holding up love?” Catherine smiled, she felt so guilty lying to her mother in law, having grown close to her even before she and Tom got married, she sighed, “I’m just glad he’s alive.” Her voice shook, Diana held her hand, “don’t forget to take care of you too,” they exchange kisses and she was out the door. “She’s a lovely woman.” Catherine turned around to find Loki standing near her, she sighed, “she is. I can’t believe I lied to her though.” She answered, not noticing her hand instinctively holding on his hip, she gasps in horror and let’s go, “its okay,” Loki teased, “no its not, your not my husband,” she moved passed him, sitting on the couch, Loki followed her soon, “why can’t we have a conversation that doesn’t end in an argument?” he asked, he was growing more frustrated with Catherine, “its not an argument, its called a misunderstanding,” she answered, Loki sighed and sat next to her, “why are you afraid of me?” He looked at her, “I’m not afraid, I’m, worried about Tom.” Her voice shook, Loki draped his arm around her. She fought the urge to nuzzle his neck, but his arm around her felt, good. "Its okay to give in to your instincts Cathy.” He kissed her forehead, “I want to see him.” She whispered, Loki knew she wouldn’t be satisfied with just his word, so he conjured a small mirror and gave it to her, “look into it.” He urged her, she looked at the mirror and gasped.

Tom, or rather Loki, was lying on a big bed, he was covered in a green force field, his bruises were almost healed, and other than his left arm, which was wrapped on a bondage, he appeared to just be sleeping. “Is he getting better?” She sobbed, “he is, slowly,” Catherine smiled, it was the first time Loki saw her smile, “baby I wish I could be there.” She kissed the mirror, “happy?” Loki spoke, Catherine looked at him and kissed his cheek, “thank you.” She smiled at him, she handed over the mirror, “keep it, when you miss him, or want to see him, you need only look,” he smiled shyly. Loki stood up and offered her his hand, “what are you doing?” She asked, “since I will be here for a while, I’d like to get to know my host, care to show me around London?” He asked, Catherine bit her lip, “I’d love to Loki, but the world knows you just had an accident, you can’t just go walking around a day after you were discharged, it would look suspiscious,” she reasoned, “what?! So you mean I’ll be stuck here?” She nodded, “your not in Asgard,” she continued, “your roaming with mortals, you need to appear to be healing, and that would take days, a month at least,” Loki rolled his eyes, Catherine couldn’t help but laugh, Loki looked at her in shock, “you mock me woman?” He glared at her, “no, I would never,” she giggled, “do you think this is amusing to you? Me stuck here for a month!?” Loki yelled, “relax,” Catherine stood up, “We have a small library at the basement, you can read Tom’s books, or mine if you like, or you can learn how to use the internet, or the TV,” Loki groaned, “alright, a few ground rules mister,” Catherine looked deep into his eyes, “If and when we do go out, we must act like a couple, Tom is very affectionate when we go out, hand holding, kissing my cheek and what not, your allowed to that, but when were inside this house, we go our separate rooms, capish?” she waited for his answer, “what about sex?” He asked, “out of the question, I’m married,” “why?” Loki whined, “because I love Tom, who is the only man who has the right to my body. learn the internet and you can watch porn,” she answered, she held her hand out to him and he reluctantly shook it, “you do realize I can turn on you in a heartbeat?” Loki spoke, and for a moment Catherine became frightened, and remembered that he is a powerful lie smith, “I know, but I choose to trust you, for now.” She retorted, her answer took him by surprise, it had been a while since anyone trusted him, “fair enough,” Catherine walked up the stairs, “where are you going?” Loki asked, “to bed, all this conniving is making me dizzy.” She began to climb. Loki grinned as his eyes zoomed on her luscious bum. “I’ll play by tour rules…for now…” He mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

“So how’s Tom?" Lisa asked Catherine, she looked up from her mug, choosing her words wisely to her best friend. “He’s recovering, faster than I expected,” she gave her a small smile, “good, then why aren’t you happy about it?” Lisa followed, “I’m happy, I really am,” Catherine struggled to speak as honest as she could, _how do I tell her my husband is in an Asgardian coma and the man in my house is the God of mischief himself_. She sighed, “its just hard to keep him in bed, I mean you know Tom right?” The girls chuckle, “I know, too bad he’s injured, now would have been the perfect time for you guys to start trying again.” Catherine choked on her tea and started coughing, “hey easy girl,” Lisa rubbed her back, “okay your not telling me something Cathy,” she looked at her,  Catherine wiped her mouth and answered, "were fine Lisa, really. Its just that, I almost lost him,” her voice shook, Lisa sat closer to her, draping her arm around her friend. “But you didn’t Cathy, he’s alive, he’s getting stronger with each day.” Catherine hugged her, “its going to be okay Cathy.” Catherine allowed Lisa’s words wash over her.

Loki, however, was busy looking through Tom’s office when his phone rang, remembering Catherine’s instruction on how to use it he swiped the screen and answered, “hello?” “Hi baby, how are you been?” A woman’s voice answered, “Catherine?” Loki asked, and he got a hearty chuckle, “no silly, Its me, your girl on the side,” Loki’s blood began to boil, cheating bastard, he thought. Suddenly curious about Tom’s extra marital affair he decided to play along. “Right, hello darling, how are you?” “Missing you, are you well?” She asked, “well enough,” Loki sat on Tom’s desk, “well enough for a booty call, I’m in town for a few days,” the voice asked, Loki clenched his jaw and rubbed his forehead, but he remembered what Catherine said about sex, “why not, tell me where you are.”

After getting her information Loki decided to pay Tom a visit, he changed back to his Asgardian clothes and went to his hidden portal. He arrived on his chambers and saw Tom stirring. He walked closer to the bed, his fists clenched, “well, your healing faster than expected,” he sat on the chair next to the bed. “Too fast for my liking you cheating bastard,” he seethed, Tom groaned, as if he was hearing him, Loki smirked, he moved closer and sat on the bed, he whispered in his ear, “I know about you mistress Tom, I also know, that if Catherine finds out she will leave you,” Loki could see Tom’s arms shaking, as if he wanted to move, “so your barely awake now, but still too weak to reach the surface hm.” He held Tom’s arms down. “Shhhhh…relax my son. I will keep your secret, I’ll even get rid of it.” He felt a hand grip him, “but you don’t mind me fucking your wife do you? No wait, I already have.” He chuckled taunting him further before rising from the bed, blasting Tom’s body with his seidr. Tom roared in agony. Loki smirked, “that should give me a few more days to have my fill of your wife.” He spoke before leaving a now unconscious Tom.

Catherine walked inside her house and shrugged off her jacket. “Honey I’m home!” She bellowed, it was their signal. But no reply, Catherine walked towards the kitchen, there she found a beautiful table setting for two, and a delicious array of meats and vegetables. “Loki?” She called, she heard the door open and closed so she went back to the hallway, only to find Loki shrugging off his jacket, “what part of recovering didn’t you understand! It thought Gods were smarter?” Catherine groaned, she could only imagine people staring at him days after the accident looking fresh as a daisy. Loki chuckled and kissed her forehead, “I am flattered for your worry, but you forget I’m a master of disguise.” He raised his eyebrows, “and I bought some wine and dessert to match our dinner.” It was only then did Catherine notice Loki holding a paper bag of her favorite pattiserie, she gasped, “how did you know about my favorite?” She giggled, her frustration momentarily forgotten. “I didn’t, I like the place too, been a patron of that family since their early ancestors.” He winked, “oh, well, I didn’t know that, so shall we have dinner?” She offered, taking the bag, “glady.” He held his arm for her and she hooked her arm with his.

“I had to ask, did you cook this or you used your magic?” Catherine asked as Loki helped her sit, “bit of both I guess, believe it or not, I’m actually quite domesticated, my mother made sure of that,” Loki smirked, “good to know,” she smiled, and it took Loki by surprise, he cupped her face and kissed the corner of her mouth, “you have a beautiful smile Catherine,” Catherine shivered with his voice, it was deeper, huskier than Tom’s and it made her lady parts clench all of a sudden, “thank you,” was all she could manage. Loki fixed her a plate and sat in front of her, he waited for her to take the first bit before starting, “mmmm..” She moaned, as she took a fork full of the dark meat, and Loki’s carrot dropped from his fork, and his trousers tightened slightly, “this is delicious,” she spoke while chewing, “I’m glad you like it,” he smiled. Dinner went surprisingly smooth. With Loki talking about his adventures for the past two thousand years. Loki in turn, was quite impressed by her, she was not only beautiful, but smart, and her quiet confidence captivated him, he could see why Tom fell in love with her, but he also wondered why he cheated on her with that whore. He tried to hide the shiver that ran through him, remembering their confrontation.

They decided to eat dessert at the living room and sat on the couch. Catherine looked calm on the outside, but inside she was conflicted, _why does this feel like a date?_ _Why am I feeling like this? I should be worried about Tom_ , her mind raised. Loki handed her some wine and sat beside her. She suddenly felt conscious, “is that blush due to the wine, or something else?” He teased, and Catherine gave a small smile, “can you read minds?” She asked, out of the blue, “only the weak ones, your not one of them I assure you.” Catherine blushed further. “Loki,” she began, “I’m a little confused, you said there was a price to pay, for saving my husband’s life.” She used the word husband to remind her whom she belonged to. Loki sighed and  took her hand, he began playing with her fingers. “There is, but you won’t give it to me.” He answered softly, moving closer to her, and she, upon instinct moved as well. “Why do I feel like this?” She whispered, Loki hid his grin, _its working_ , he thought, “feel like what?” He asked, “like sitting here, with you feels natural?” Her mind was slowly fogging up and she shook it off, she looked at Loki, “did you drug me?” She asked, “no, Catherine,” he looked deep into her eyes, convincing her, “what is it that you want, that I can’t give?” She asked, Loki held her face with his hands, “you, Catherine, I want you.” She gasped, as Loki’s fingers began to trace her neck, down to her collarbone, “you already had me,” she reasoned, holding on to his chest and the little resistance she had left in her. “I want more,” he kissed her cheek, inhaling her scent or strawberries, “I, uh. I can’t, Tom,” she leaned to his touch, “won’t know anything of this, of us.” He looked deep into her eyes, “I want what he has while I’m here Catherine,” he nipped her jaw, “I want to live his life,” he licked her neck, “do what he does,” he leaned his forehead on hers, his mouth inches awawy, “taste his wife.” He kissed her lips softly, he was thrilled when she kissed back. “Will you give in to me? Willingly this time, Catherine.” She looked deep into his green eyes, her mind was a fog, but her senses seem to be heightened, she didn’t know how or why, but she answered, “yes.” Before succumbing to his kisses.

Loki kissed her fiercely, he felt like a child who won a tournament, and she is his prize. He broke from the kiss and stood, taking her with him. “I will have you on your bed.” He kissed her, lifting her up and carrying her up the stairs. Once there he laid her down slowly, with a flick of his wrist he was naked, Catherine gasped, “what about me?” She teased, Loki crawled on top of her, kissing her ankles before pulling her leggings off, he licked his lips as he saw her legs open up for him, he crawled towards her, kissing her thighs as he went higher, Catherine couldn’t keep her eyes off his even if she tried, he looked dangerous, he was sin incarnate and she was about to be ravaged. The thought both scared and turned her on at the same time. “Ah, Loki!” She moaned as he licked her folds, moaning at her taste, “your divine.” He whispered, then began to use his silver tongue, lapping at her like a man starving. Catherine held on her sheets as he ate her, “oh fuck!” She screamed as he entered two fingers inside her, tapping her g spot easily, “wait till its my cock darling.” He sucked her clit and tcurled his fingers and she came violently, spilling her essence on his face and in the sheets. Loki smirked and crawled on top of her,  lifting her blouse off her groaned as he saw her wearing a green lace bra, _what a coincidence_ , he grinned, he unhooked her bra and dived into her breasts, suckling, biting into her nipple until it peaked, he repeated the same on the othe one then kissed her deeply, aligning his cock to her entrance, “are you ready love?” Still recovering from her high she could only nod, and Loki entered her in one thrust, “oh! My God!” She moaned at the intrusion, “yes Catherine,” he began to move within her, she winced as he hit her cervix. “You feel wonderful,” he groaned as he rocked his hips, licking her neck. Catherine was a sea of sensations, despite her cloudy head she could feel every thrust, every bite, every nibble Loki did to her. She held on to his shoulders as he pounds into her. Loki sat up suddenly, taking her with him, she yelped as the new angle allowed him deeper into her, he latched on a nipple, “oh fuck that feels good!” She moaned as he devoured her. She kissed him, she didn’t know why but she did, and he responded with vigor, “faster, ah!,” she whispered as on of his hands began rubbing he clit, Loki growled and laid her on her back and began to thrust faster, harder, hearing her mewl and scream spurred him on. He rubbed her clit and she came again, but he didn’t stop his torture, “Loki! I can’t!” She began to sob, “yes, you can darling,” he spoke between thrusts, he could feel her orgasm building and he kept stoking it, “this is how a God treats his woman Catherine,” he roared, pounding deeper, making her moan and rip the sheets off, she was helpless to his thrusting, and could only take it, “ah! Loki!” She screamed as her orgasm hit her hard, Loki clenched his jaw and rode it until he found his release, spilling deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her, panting, he kissed her and she responded weakly. Loki grinned and pulled out of her, she winced as he did and laid next to her, using his seidr to cover their naked bodies with a blanket, she laid her head on his chest and Loki held her until she fell asleep. When he was sure she was fast asleep he stood up and was about to move to the bedroom she arranged for him, but he looked back, something he doesn’t do after bedding his conquests. She slept peacefully, he sighed and decided to lay back down, spooning her, he smelled her hair and groaned, he draped his arm over her hip and fell asleep, her last thoughts were wether to keep Tom alive? or keep her for himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we discover what Loki did to Tom’s mistress.

Catherine winced as she moved her legs, she was sore, so last night was real, thought. She laid on her back saw Loki was still asleep. She moved to her side and observed the God beside her. He was beautiful. His hair was messy, his cheekbones were sharp, she ran her fingers through his face tentatively. It felt strange, how at peace she was feeling. She gave herself to him willingly, she expected feeling some form of remorse or disgust this morning, but she found none, in fact, she felt alive. Loki made love to her with a passion she never felt with Tom. Loki slowly opened his eyes and saw her looking at him, he grinned and pulled her close, kissing her lips softly, “you should be asleep," He murmured, she giggled, and he looked her curiously, “are you laughing at me woman?” He nipped her neck, “didn’t know Gods were cuddlers, Ah!” Loki entered her without warning and she winced, “sore?” He rocked his hips, pulling her legs higher towards his. “Very,” she breathed, it was painful and delicious at the same time. “Should I stop?” He asked, Catherine bit her lip, “no,” she whispered and Loki kissed her, laying her on her back and began to thrust, “you feel amazing.” He sat up and she arched her back, loving the new angle, Loki took a nipple on his mouth and sucked, biting it, marking her, “you are mine Catherine.” He growled and it made her cunt clench.

They were lost in each others pleasure when they heard the doorbell, Catherine froze, “what?” Loki asked, “we have company,” she moved to stand but Loki pinned her on the bed and resumed thrusting, “Ah! Loki!” She moaned as the doorbell rang again, “they know were home babe,” she breathed, she tried to pry herself away from him but Loki was too strong and thrusted harshly, “if its really important, they will wait,” he spoke between thrusts, “as far as their concerned,” he lifted her legs together and placed her feet on his chest and began speeding up. She cried out, the angle allowed his cock to hit her g spot again and again, “I am fucking my wife, and no one will stop me.” He finished, Catherine moaned as the doorbell kept ringing, the thought of someone hearing her both thrilled and scared her, she came unexpectedly and Loki followed soon after.

After a few minutes they decided to dress and see who was at the door, “remember, look sick,” she kissed his lips, “darling, they heard us having sex, do you really think that fits the scenario,” Loki raised his eyebrows, Catherine blushed and opened the door. Finding two sharp dressed men showing their badges, “can I help you officer?” The older of the two looked at he disheveled appearance, “Mrs. Hiddleston, we’d like to ask a few questions regarding your husband, may we come in?” Catherine tried to hide her fear and opened the door to let them in. She led them to the living room, “my husband’s upstairs, he’ll be with us shortly,” she spoke, “actually, Mrs. Hiddleston,” Catherine winced as they kept calling her that, the guilt she feared was coming now, “we’d like to ask a few personal questions about Mr. Hiddleston,” Catherine sat down, “by all means speak plainly.” She answered, “ma'am, are you aware of someone named Ingrid Hallows?” “Yes, I believe she was a costume designer when Tom filmed the Night Manager in Mallorca,” the two men looked at each other, “were you aware of her affair with your husband,” the older man asked, Catherine’s jaw dropped, feigning shock, “I knew something was amiss,” she whispered, “he was so distant when he came back,” she recalled his forced smiles on her a few weeks after filming, “why are you telling me this?” She asked, “madam, Ingrid was badly beaten on her hotel room yesterday, and she claims it was your husband who did it,” Catherine gasped, just then Loki came in, “alright that’s enough,” he sat next to Catherine, squeezing her hand, she looked at him with and Loki saw fear in her eyes, “darling,” he cupped her face, “I was a fool, who made a terrible mistake,” he sobbed, kissing her forehead, “I’ll explain later,” he whispered, “please, forgive me.” Catherine’s tears were falling now and she hugged him, not caring if the two officers witnessed it, Loki looked at them, “I heard all your questioning, and no, I did not harm Ingrid.” He glared at them as he sat, pulling Catherine on his lap. “Mr. Hiddleston, were only exploring all angles please, calm down.” The older officer spoke, “well I didn’t, I am only able to move better yesterday, but I am still recovering from my accident.” Loki finished, “well judging from her moans I’d say your fully healed,” the young officer taunted, Loki sat Catherine down and he stood, towering over the two men easily, “I will not discuss my sexual relations with my wife to fools like you, now unless you can prove your accusations, you’ve overstayed your welcome.”

The two men left right away. Loki looked at Catherine, he kneeled before her, “are you alright?” He asked, lifting his hand to cup her face and she flinched, “did you hurt her?” She asked, “yes,” he answered after a beat, “to some extent, but not enough to damage her permanently.” Catherine gasped, “why Loki?” She asked, “because she threatened you , she had some incriminating proof of their affair, I only meant to have words with her but she fought,” Loki closed his eyes, she did not need to know how he punished Ingrid, “will, she live?” She asked, “of course darling, and she won’t bother you or Tom again.” He kissed her forehead, “will you hurt me Loki?” Catherine looked deep into his eyes, “no,” he kissed her lips passionately, “I could never hurt you.” That earned him a small smile and she stood up to her bedroom. Once there she got the mirror Loki conjured and saw Tom immediately, he looked worse than the last time, “get well baby.” She kissed the mirror, “we’ll talk when you get better.” She hugged the mirror and allowed the tears and her confusion to flow.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki found Catherine asleep, again, not wanting to disturb her he closed the door. She’d been inconsolable for three days now, after the officers confirmed her suspicions about her husband. She hasn’t left her room since, refusing to eat, and locking it at night so Loki couldn’t stay. Though he had the power to easily teleport himself or twist the locks, he respected her wishes. Catherine was a ball of nerves, feeling a million emotions at once, she hated Tom for cheating on her with that slut, she remembered how odd he behaved when he came back, how he always made an excuse to not have sex, for going home late at night. She knew now where he was, and who he chose to be with, knowing this brought tears to her eyes, _how could I be so blind?_  But then, everything changed, a month after he came back, he surprised her with dinner one evening, apologizing for his cold behavior, for neglecting her. He worshipped her that night, and from then on, she got her husband back, until that fateful accident that changed everything. She thought about the deal she made.

Loki.

She didn’t know what she was feeling towards him. Fear? Anger? Love? She shook the thought, _I can’t love him, I’m married._ She was lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the door open. She felt Loki lie next to her and for a moment she froze. “I’m not going to hurt you Catherine.” He draped his arm around her waist, kissing the back of her neck, and much to her shame she melted into him, for a moment they were silent. “I’m worried about you,” Loki whispred, Catherine didn’t answer, “please know that I had your best interest at heart,” he continued, somewhat shocked at his words, _I don’t have a heart,_ he scolded himself. Catherine turned around, facing him, Loki’s frown deepened when he saw her puffy eyes and wet cheeks, he wiped a tear, “why do men cheat?” She spoke, her voice small and hoarse from crying, Loki sighed, “I wish I could give you the answer Cathy,” “your known as the silver tongue, humor me.” She spoke, “I can’t, somehow lying to you is quite difficult,” he cupped her face, “even for a God,” he kissed her forehead, “I just don’t understand,” she sobbed, Loki held her closer, “why did he have to cheat? Am I not good enough?” She conitued, “shhhh…that’s not true.” Loki lifted her chin up and looked deep into her eyes, “Tom was a fool, he didn’t know how fortunate he was to have a beautiful, smart, feisty woman who was willing to do everything for him.” He kissed her lips softly, “it is him who doesn’t deserve you.” That earned him a small smile, he grinned, “there she is.” Catherine ran her fingers on his face and Loki leaned on her touch, “why am I not afraid of you?” She spoke, mostly to herself, Loki had not answer to that, he kissed her with a passion she hasn’t felt in a long time. Neither knew what it was they were feeling about each other, but their bodies did the talking.

All clothes disappeared and Loki entered her slowly, sweetly, Catherine gasped at the gentleness of his touch. Loki looked deep into her eyes, their foreheads touching, “what’s wrong?” She asked, draping her arms around his neck, Loki then noticed he was staring, he kissed her, then began to move. He didn’t know why he felt like this, how a Midgardian held such power over him. At first he just wanted to play with her, with them for his own pleasure, but as he thrusts deep into her core, he felt something buried deep with in him awaken, something he thought Sigyn took with her when she married another. The room was filled with gasps and sighs, Catherine opened herself to him and he took it without question, “Loki!” She screamed as her orgasm shook, triggering his release and the two ride out their orgasms till the very end, Loki collapsed on top of her, barely keeping his weight on his forearms, not wanting to crush her. Catherine was panting, she had never felt such a connection like this, even with Tom, she swallowed hard and Loki pulled out of her, “that was amazing.” She finally managed to speak, Loki held her close, kissing her forehead. He didn’t answer her, now it was his turn to be confused.

Luke was sitting on the cafe, waiting patiently. His arm had healed as quick as Tom’s recovery, a miracle, His doctor exclaimed. Soon enough he sees Catherine walk up to him and he stands to give her a hug, “how are you Cathy?” She asks as they both sit. “I’ve been better thanks,” she answered, “how is Tom? I must admit I’m a little scared you called me,” he looked at her sheepishly, Catherine grinned, “you should be, I want answers, how long did Tom had an affair with Ingrid?” All color drained on Luke’s face and he almost choked on his tea, “stop pretending to be innocent Luke, your not the actor.” Luke sighed and composed himself before answering, “Cathy, its not what you think,” Catherine rolled her eyes at him, “really? Enlighten me then.” “Stop with the attitude, if your so hellbent on answers why don’t you ask him,” Luke spoke bitterly, “he won’t spill,” Catherine retorted, “so now I’m asking you, his publicist/friend,” she held her hands firmly on the table, “it was one night Catherine, nothing more.” Luke answered, “really? Then why did she call him a few days ago, and why was he so distant to me when he got back! There’s more your not telling me Luke!” She reasoned, Luke was taken aback by her, he’d always known she was a strong woman, one who can keep up with his client, but there was a fire in her eyes, and he best be on her good side, “he didn’t have an affair with Ingrid Catherine, he slept with her, once, and he regretted it the very next day. He got an STD from her.” Catherine’s jaw dropped, she was not expecting that answer. “He didn’t touch you when he got back did he? That’s because he was being treated. It took a month I think.” Luke finished, Catherine was stunned, she didn’t know how to react at that moment. _One night_ , and she’d been with Loki more than once, she suddenly felt ashamed. She felt Luke holding her hand, “he loves you you know, he’d move heaven and earth for you. Please, don’t leave him.” Luke pleaded, Catherine fought to look deep into his eyes, “I love him too. But I don’t…” She couldn’t finish her words, suddenly she felt like the adulterer. “I have to go.” She wiped her face and ran out.

Once she was outside the cafe she held on to her chest, it felt heavy, she ran to the nearest park for some air. She needed to clear her head. She found a bench and sat down, catching her breath as she’d ran all the way there. She was so confused, on one hand there was Tom, the love of her life, or so she thought, Luke’s words replay on her mind, ‘he loves you you know, he’d move heaven and earth for you,’ she could smell Loki in her hair, she left him asleep in her bed to meet up with Luke on a whim. Loki, what was she going to do with him? She agreed to give herself to him while Tom recovered, she feared for his survival if she’d turn on her word, knowing what he did to Ingrid. She held her head with her hands, why did he have to be so kind? and why did he have to come looking like Tom? Why did she cross that line and allowed him to take her?. Loki watched her from a distance, in a form of a homeless man sitting on a bench. He could not read her thoughts, but he could feel her slipping away from him, and that scared him even more than facing frost giants in Jotunheim. “I won’t lose you Catherine.” He mumbled, with a smirk he began forming a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine was still sitting on the park bench when she feels him sit beside her, with her hands still holding head she sighs. “Your shouldn’t be here.” She mumbled, feeling like her head and heart was about to split. “Are you planning on keeping me locked up in your house?” Loki chuckled, she looked at him and his smile faded, “I woke up to an empty bed, I was worried.” He spoke, “it seems your always worrying since you got here?” She looked at the empty playground, for a moment she remembered Tom, “I just needed answers,” she spoke after a beat, “did you find them?” She looked at him for the first time since he got in the park, he was wearing a navy blue sweater, dark jeans and Tom’s arriats. She couldn’t help but smile, Loki noticed her checking him put and he grinned, “like what you see?” He teased, that earned him a small laugh, “yes, as a matter of fact I do.” Loki moved closer to her, draping his arm around her shoulder, “did you get your answers,” he asked, and Catherine sighed, “I did, I think.” She looked away, “it wasn’t a full fledge affair,” she began, “it was one night, she infected him with an STD,” she looked at Loki, “a sexually transmitted diease, which explains why he didn’t touch me for a month. He was getting treated without my knowledge.” She finished, a fresh tear rolling from her eye.“ Loki wiped it, holding her face with his hand, "I guess now we’re even.” She sobbed, “no,” Loki spoke, albeit harsher than he intended, scaring Catherine somewhat, “I won’t let you end this Catherine,” he kissed her cheek, lingering on her cheek he whispered, “I’m not going to let you beat yourself up with guilt.” He looked into her eyes, “Tom may be a good man, but he’s been a terrible husband to you.” He kissed her lips softly, “I won’t be here forever Catherine.” Her face faltered, the thought of losing him suddenly scared her, “so while I’m here, I want you to be with me.” Catherine looked deep into his eyes, at the back of her mind she knew she shouldn’t trust this trickster, but her heart and body screamed for her to give in.

She closed her eyes, her mind at war with herself. When she opened them she smiled, why not? She’d been miserable for a good part of the year, perhaps this was the price Loki was asking for, and who was she to deny it. “I get the feeling, when all this is over, I will be left with nothing but what ifs,” she spoke, Loki frowned, he didn’t like the sound of that, but then she cupped his face, “until then, I’ll take the sweet before the sour.” She smiled, and Loki kissed her, not caring that they were on a public place, not caring about the few onlookers who noticed who he was an began clicking their iphones. “Come on, let’s go for a walk.” He stood up, offering her his hand, and she took it willingly. As they walk around the park Loki noticed people staring at them, and it made him frown, “stop frowning, smile and be cordial.” Catherine whispered, “why should I?” He whispered back, “because, Tom is an actor, he’s well known around the world as a nice gentleman, so smile, be jolly, be a bit silly if you want to.” Loki looked at her, “hey, you said you wanted to experience life as Tom,” Loki sighed and held her hips, “I did, but I thought we’d be more alike in nature.” Catherine giggled, “darling, you two are polar opposites, Tom had a sunny personality,” she spoke as they walked, “he’s a fun guy, he makes his fans feel important, but signing autographs, taking pictures.” Loki stopped dead in his tracks, “do you miss him?” “Yes, I do.” Catherine answered quckly, “please don’t be jealous,” she kissed their entwined hands, Loki sighed, he didn’t know why he’s feeling possessive of her, “I’m sorry.” He kissed her forehead, “do you think they notice a change in Tom’s behavior?” He asked, “yes, I’m sure they do, but if they tweet about your sour mood, I’ll simply answer it by saying, my husband just survived an accident and is still healing, emotionally from his ordeal.” She stood on her toes and kissed his lips lightly, “tumblr will help our case don’t worry,” she winked, “what’s tumblr? And why would you tweet?” Loki asked, Catherine smirked, “time to go hom, husband,” they resumed walking, “its time I introduce you to the internet.” She finished.

Weakest chapter so far I think…with a possibility of it being rebooted, until then goodnight


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine was busy checking off her grocery list when she heard someone cough, she looked up from her list and smiled, “hey Ben,” she greeted Benedict Cumberbatch, “hello Catherine,” the two exchange hugs, “How’s Sophie?” “She’s good, at home with Christopher while I run some errands,” he answered, the two walk side by side with their shopping carts, “how’s Tom? Heard his recovery is quite fast?” Ben chuckles and Catherine’s smile faltered, thankfully the actor didn’t notice, “he’s fine, still at home, restless, as to be expected,” Ben groans, “oh I don’t envy your position right now, I know that sod can be a handful.” The two share a laugh, “true, how’s fatherhood?” Catherine asked and she could see how proud he was of his little boy, “oh its great! Hard, but great, I mean, seeing him grow each day is probably the best thing in the world,” Catherine chuckled, “well I am happy for you, I know its what you’ve been waiting for.” Ben blushed at hier words, “so, any plans on giving my son a playmate?” Catherine almost dropped the jar of capers, looking at Ben, “uhm, I don’t know, I mean,” Catherine couldn’t finish her sentence, Ben could see her hesitation to answer and took one of her hands, “are the rumors true Catherine?” Ben suddenly looked serious, Catherine swallowed hard, then sighed, Ben knew the answer before she said it, “I don’t know what rumors your referring to, but let’s just say Tom and I, are, rebuilding, so children may be put on hold, indefinietely.” She smiled shyly. Ben nodded his understanding, “want me to kick his arse? I may be domesticated now but I can still beat the crap out of that moron,” his words somehow made Catherine laugh, but then she remembered her real Tom still fighting for his life in Asgard, and she stopped, “thanks, but he just survived a car accident, so, he’s still pretty beaten up,” Ben leaned in kissed her forehead, “whatever happens between you two, remember I, and Sophie are here for you alright?” He spoke, “thank you Ben.” Catherine smiled.

Catherine was loading her groceries at the back when someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around and was met with a fist, hitting her square on her cheekbone, “what the fuck!” She yelled, getting a closer look at the one who punched her, “Ingrid?” Catherine looked on the blonde, disheveled woman in front of her, she held her cheek,  no doubt it'll turn blue if se doesn't ice it, “it hurts right?” Ingrid seethed, “good! May it wake you up to reality that your husband is no gentleman,” Catherine sighed, “what do you want Ingrid?” “I want you to feel as cheap as I do!” Ingrid screamed, Catherine looked around for onlookers, she thanked the lucky stars she parked in a secluded area, “cheap?" She snorted, "You feel cheap because a married man fucked you and went back to his wife sick with an STD” Ingrid’s rage faltered, and Catherine rolled her eyes, “I know all about you slut, now get out of my sight before I add more bruises to your face!” Catherine glared at the woman, “Threatening me now are you? What if I’m recording this whole confrontation?” She taunted, “then the world will know you hit me first,” Catherine showed her cheek, just then they heard a Police officer walking by, “excuse me Miss, everything alright here?” Catherine covered her cheek and looked at the officer, “this woman won’t stop bothering me after I refused to give her change,” Ingrid gasped at what Catherine was implying, “Miss, I’m going to have to ask you to leave, come with me please,” Catherine finished loading her groceries and left before Ingrid could cause more trouble.

Loki was reading in Tom’s office when he saw Catherine’s car park on the garage, he went to help her with the groceries, “hello love, ” he greeted her, Catherine held the grocery bag up, covering her cheek and smiled, “hello husband, care to help? There’s more at the trunk.” She rushed to the kitchen for an ice pack. Loki followed soon carrying the rest when he saw her holding a bag on her cheek, “what’s that?” Catherine tried to hide the pack but eventually sighed, she removed it from her face, revealing a black and blue cheek, Loki’s blood boiled, “who did this to you?” He asked, approaching to her side to inspect, he cupped her face and she winced, “its nothing, really, don’t worry about it.” She tried to brush it off and walk away but Loki caged her in place, “you forget, I am the god of lies,” he gently ran his fingers through her cheek, he will heal it, but he needed to know who did it, “I won’t ask again, who did this?” Catherine feared what he may do to Ingrid, but he had a point, you can’t lie to the god of lies. “Ingrid caught me off guard at the parking lot,” she held on his hips before he could even move, “don’t worry, I dealt with it okay?” She spoke, running her hands on his forearms, Loki looked at her with confusion, “that whore harmed you!” He seethed, “I said, I dealt with it okay? I was just caught pff guard that’s all,” she finished, Loki sighed and kissed her forehead, “alright, but this better not happen again,” he held her cheek and she felt a cold tingling sensation, “how does it feel now?” He asked, Catherine felt her cheek and gasped, “you healed it?” She asked in wonder, Loki chuckled, kissing her lips lightly, “my heart, I am the most powerful seidr wielder in all the nine realms, healing cuts and bruises are of nonconsequence.” He leaned in and kissed her deeply, and she kissed back, with equal passion “wow!” She smiled, Loki took her hand and led her to their bedroom, “wait what about?” With a flick of his wrist all the groceries were gone, “how do you even know where to place them?” She asked, Loki smiled, “trust me,” he answered, lifting her up, making her squeal, “uh oh, what are your intentions now?” She giggled, “my intentions are simple, run you a hot bath and fuck you senseless…again.” He spoke as he climbed up the steps, Catherine giggled and kissed his neck, “keep doing that and I’ll start with the stairs.” He threatened.

Meanwhile, back in Asgard Tom jolts up from the bed, gasping for air. His eyes were wild, his body felt like lead and his throat was as dry as the desert. Only one name came out from his chapped lips, “Catherine,” he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! Trouble is brewing? Now let’s see what happens now that Tom’s awake. I see an ending, two actually, can’t decide which one to choose though.

Tom was slowly getting his breathing to normalize and he began to check his surroundings. _Why does this look familiar? Where’s Catherine? Where the hell am I?_ Questions began to fill his head. He swallowed hard and winced as his throat was dry as the Sahara. He moved to stand but his legs gave way, he would’ve fallen and hit his head, but Loki caught him, wrapping his arms around his torso, Tom’s eyes grew wide at the man holding him, “easy now, wouldn’t want you to fall and hit your head.” He helped him sit on the bed. Tom stared at Loki for a while, _how is this possible_ He thought, “am I dead?” Loki rolled his eyes, “no,” he conjured a gold cup and handed it to him, “far from it now. But you came terribly close.” Tom looked at the cup, sniffing it, Loki narrowed his eyes on him, “if I wanted you dead you would be, Its Ambrosia, it will get your strength back.” Tom nodded his thanks and drank it, moaning as the sweet juice eased his aching throat, he began to feel his strength returning, “where’s Carherine?” He asked, “far away from you at the moment,” Loki answered, sitting on the chair close to the bed. “Why am I here? And how are you even real?” Loki chuckled, “So many questions my son, all valid too, I must say I’m impressed, at least you got that from me.” Tom gasped at his revelation, son? Loki smirked, “you heard me.” Tom dropped the cup on the ground and held his head on his hands, he was so confused by a lot of things, “I want to see my wife,” he mumbled. Loki’s jaw clenched as he mentioned Catherine.

“What makes you think you deserve her Tom?” Loki asked, his voice menacingly low, Tom looked at the God sitting in front of him, a hint of fear brushed through his spine, he vaguely remembered someone whispering on his ear, before a searing pain caused everything to go black. “What have you done to her?” Tom seethed, ignoring his fear, he had to see her. Loki stood up and moved closer to him, “do you not remember our little chat?” He grinned, “if your wondering why your here, its because of her Thomas, do you remember your accident?” Tom gasped, the last thing he remembered was a red double decker bus colliding on his side of the car, crushing him, it was only then did it add up, he looked at the God, trying to dig through his research of him he swallowed hard, “Loki, did she ask you to save me?” He sobbed, Loki looked at the pitiful mortal for a moment, he could see the love he had for Catherine, as well as shame in his eyes, he sighed, “yes, she prayed, I answered,” Tom closed his eyes, a single tear fell, I don’t deserve her, he thought, “well your right about that,” Tom glared at him, “stay out of my head trickster,” he seethed, Loki grabbed his throat and yanked him up, instantly showing his strength, Tom choked and struggled to hit him, “you’d do well not to anger me Tom, I’d hate to take your place permanently,” Loki growled, dropping Tom on the rug, Tom coughed and rubbed his throat, “what are you talking about?” He croaked, Loki grinned, “Let’s just say I played house in my stay in Midgard,” he grabbed Tom and made him stand, “I must say your wife is delicious,” Tom roared and punched Loki’s nose, which caught him off guard, Loki chuckled and with the help of his seidr, healed his wound, “I am impressed,” he countered Tom’s jabs and pinned him on the bed, “don’t you dare act so righteous Tom, we both know you aren’t,” Loki breathed, leaving him on the bed, with his arms pinned on the bed by an his seidr.

“I know a bout Ingrid Thomas, Catherine knows too,” Tom stopped struggling when he heard what Loki said, he instantly felt sick. Loki looked at him, “If I let you go will you promise not behave.” Tom could only nod, Loki released him and Tom sat up, “how?” He asked, “your whore was foolish enough to call your mobile, I answered,” Tom gasped, “tell me you didn’t kill her?” Tom spoke, Loki raised his eyebrows, “and if i did, what would you do?” Tom’s jaw dropped, sure Ingrid was a monumental mistake, but she didn’t deserve to die, “she lives, I didn’t harm her too much,” Tom sighed with relief, “and what of Cathy? Is she a prize you won?” He glared, he couldn’t bring himself to hate her, but he most certainly hates this trickster for taking advantage of a vulnerable woman, Loki tried to hide his smile at the mention of Catherine, “she deserves better than you Thomas,” he answered, Tom looked away, not wanting to know anything about what happened with Loki and his wife. “I know that.” He paused, swallowing the lump on her throat. “Tell me you didn’t hurt her,” his voice shook, Loki looked appalled at his question, “I would never hurt her Tom, not like you. Did you know that she locked herself up in your room for three days. You see Tom, her love, is what saved you. But your infidelity almost killed her.” Loki moved to sit beside him, Tom sobbed, he didn’t care if he was being weak, for he was, he felt a hand on his shoulder and was surprised of the getsure, “I just want her back,” he whispered, he wiped the tears from his face and looked at Loki straight, “I don’t care what she did with you, she is my wife. And I want her back, I need to make it up to her, so please. Take me home.” He pleaded like a child, normally such acts irritated Loki, but now it only left him conflicted, he wasn’t ready to leave Catherine, he dear say cared about her. He wanted her, but she was never his from the beginning. “Stand up,” he ordered, he held his hand and after walking through a secret portal they were back to his house.

Tom and Loki stumbled on his living room. Tom smiled as he looked around, the faint smell of home hitting his nostrils. Soon they hear Catherine calling, “Loki?” Loki looked at Tom, who tried to mask his pain. Catherine walked to the living room and gasped in shock as the two men stood in front of her. All blood drained on her face as she looked at her husband for the first time in months. Tom took in the sight of her, she was wearing nothing but her bath robe and her hair tied up in a bun. She had tears in her eyes as she looks at him, he could see through her movements she was about to faint and he moved to catch her, and held her in his arms. Tom ignored the faint smell of another man on his wife and kissed her, she responded weakly, and it burned him, he held her face in his hands, “I am so sorry my love.” He sobbed, Catherine held on to his chest, looking deep into his blue eyes, making her heart skip a beat, as it always did. “I’m sorry too. I, I…” Catherine couldn’t find the words, she felt ashamed to hold him, knowing Loki’s scent lingered all over her body, “forgive me,” she choked, “only if you can find it in your heart to forgive me.” He pleaded, Catherine nodded and he kissed her deeply, this time she responded in the same manner. Loki clenched his fists as the couple reunited, how could she forgive him that easily!? And why doesn’t he still hold her in his arms when she smelt of another man’s touch!

He was so enraged and confused the lights on top burst and Tom shielded Catherine from the falling debris. Catherine hid behind her husband as Loki glares at them, or her particularly. “How can you forgive so easily! Just like that! I thought you were smarter Catherine?” Tom looked at his wife, then at Loki, “I know I’ve wronged her Loki,” he looked t his wife, “And I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her,” Catherine moved away from Tom and walked towards Loki, cupping his face, his eyes were stormy with rage but he kept it hidden for now, “I’m sorry if I disappointed you Loki, but I belong to Tom,” she didn’t know why it burned her to say it, Loki leaned on her touch, kissing her palm, “I can be yours Catherine,” he leaned in close to her mouth, waiting for her to close the distance, “your mine Catherine,” he spoke, but Catherine fought the urge to kiss him and moved away, “I can’t, your right,” she sobbed, “I cannot give you what you asked for.” Loki clenched his jaw and pushed her away, Tom caught her immediately, “so you choose this pathetic mortal over me, a God whose given you pleasure beyond your human capacity!” Loki wanted to say more, he desperately wanted to hurt them, but the look in her eyes stopped him, she could see through the facade, and it made him feel vulnerable, and with that he turned back to the portal and left.

“He’ll be back for sure, just give him time to cool off.” Catherine spoke after a beat. Tom looked at her, “I know, why did you save me Cathy?” Catherine cupped his face, “because I love you Tom.” “I love you too, so much!” Tom kissed her lips softly, sweetly, then led her to their bedroom, Catherine stopped dead in her tracks before entering, her cheeks blushed, she felt ashamed of what Tom will find inside. Tom saw her looking at the ground and he lifted her face to meet his, Tom saw her reluctance to enter and he sighed, he hated how much he hated her for sleeping with Loki, but then again, he was known to be very manipulative and managed to sway her to stray, just like Ingrid, he thought. Tom shook his dark thoughts and braved entering his own bedroom. There he saw the sheets askew, and he could’ve sworn he could still smell their sex in the air. “Tom, your hurting me.” Catherine sobbed and it was only then he noticed he was holding her hand tightly. He let go and sighed, “let’s use the guest room tonight.” He walked passed her and went to the room next to the masters. Catherine followed mutely, she could understand the pain and betrayal, it was the same thing she felt when she found out about Ingrid, but she knew seeing his bed used by another man must be hurting him badly.

She found Tom stepping out of the bathroom and held out his hand, “come on love, let’s have a bath shall we?” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Okay,” she gave her hand and walked into the bathroom, where the shower was already on. He pulled open her robe and let it fall to the floor. He licked his lips as her nakedness was revealed to him. Catherine saw his desire when she stood naked in front of him, she smiled and began to pull his tunic off, followed by his trousers, and he led her inside, she expected to hold him but instead he got a cloth and some of the shower gel they stored for their visitors. Gently he rubbed her body with the sweet scent of strawberries, caressing her, he kneeled to wash her intimate area and she froze, ashamed he’ll find Loki’s essence, Tom looked up to her, “its okay my love,” his hands gently pried her legs open and he moved the cloth slowly towards her core, he used his bare hand to wash her with her feminine wash and she moaned as Tom’s fingers massaged her folds, Tom grinned, he slowly washed away all of Loki’s scent on her and kissed her fiercely, pinning her to the wall, boldly groping and feeling her curves, she hissed at the coldness of the tiles but didn’t bother to complain, Tom bit her lip and she moaned, “can I return the favor?” She can feel him hard and poking her stomach, he kissed her lips soflty, “not tonight. Go ahead, I’ll finish up and follow soon.” Catherine nodded and stepped out of the shower.

Catherine dried up and decided to head to bed naked, if there’s anything she learned from their marriage, she knew Tom was upset with her right now, and she can understand why, she felt like such a slut, for having another man inside her. Tom found Catherine standing naked, with far off look on her face, he approached her from behind and kissed her neck. Catherine turned around and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. Tom held her close, loving the feel of her naked body close to him. He laid her on the bed and crawled towards her, and for a moment she saw Loki, but she banished all thoughts of the trickster God as Tom moves closer to her core, “Oh!” She moaned as Tom licked her folds but she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him hard, Tom moved on top of her, “I love you Catherine.” “I love you too Tom!” She moaned his name as he entered her with one fluid thrust. “Oh fuck!” Tom gasped, she felt like heaven, he began to move within her, Catherine moaned as Tom thrusts deep into her, she winced as his movements became more aggressive, she moaned both in pleasure and in pain as he thrusts to her tender core. Catherine could only grip his shoulders as she takes it all, “Oh! God!” She moaned and Tom kissed her hard, biting her lip, “no more!” He roared as he lifted her legs above his shoulders, almost folding her in half, she yelps as the new angle hit her g spot again and again until she came, “Your mine Catherine!” He plows deeper, making her wince, “ah! Tom! Too much!” “No other man, " he  thrusts, "or God, will have this again Catherine” he spoke ,  “this is mine!” He rubbed her clit the way she liked it and she came again and Tom followed soon after. He collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily. Catherine held him close. Kissing his sweaty forehead, he looked up and kissed her lips sweetly, before pulling out and laid on his back, Catherine rested her head on his chest and for a moment they enjoyed their quiet cuddles after a passionate lovemaking. Catherine felt satisfied and raw at the same time, did she just have sex with two men in one day? She shivered at the thought and Tom sat up and covered themselves with the duvet, Catherine moved on her side and Tom spooned her, “i love you Catherine,"  she looked over her shoulder and kissed his nose, “i love you too.” She drifted off to sleep, she will deal with her emotions in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Catherine try to rebuild their marriage. But how can you do that when there’s a God in bewteen?

Tom woke up earlier than Catherine. He rubs the sleep on his face and turns to look at his wife. Naked and curled up on her side. Though she’s always looked beautiful in his eyes, he frowned, her eyebrows were furrowed, she looked troubled. He sighed, pulling her close to him, kissing her forehead. He was angry, he hated the fact that whilst fighting for his life, she allowed Loki to touch her, but then he thought if it weren’t for his accident she would never have been in that situation, he ran his hand through her furrowed eyebrows, she stirred but didn’t wake, no doubt he must have worn her out, or maybe Loki did, he shook those thoughts out if his mind, she’s here now, _she chose me,_ _even though she knew about Ingrid she still chose me,_ he thought. Catherine slowly opened her eyes and were met by Tom’s clear blues, she blushed and he chuckeld, cupping her face, kissing her sweetly, “I’ve always loved your blush.” He whispered, she smiled, but he could see her mind beginning to work, “what’s wrong?” He asked, Catherine shook her head, she didn’t want to have this conversation this early. “I have an idea of what your thinking about,” Catherine sighed, running her hands on his naked chest, “I’m sorry,” she choked, “shhh…it wasn’t your fault Catherine,” “it is, I allowed him to touch me…I, I gave in easily Tom.” She sobbed and Tom allowed her to cry on his shoulder. “I’m here now darling, I’m not going anywhere,” he tried to comfort her, “Tom I need to tell you something,” Tom tried to hide him stiffening, but she felt it, she cupped his face and looked deep into his eyes, “I was falling in love with Loki,” she choked, Tom clenched his jaw, “you do know he is a trickster right,” he spoke, his voice low and menacing, “I do, but he made me feel, things I haven’t felt in a long time.” She continued, Tom was moving away but she held on, “I’m not saying you never treated me right, its just that,” “I have been a terrible husband, and my infidelity caused you to take that leap.” Catherine’s eyes grew wide, she forgot how much he knew him, Tom gave her a small smile, running his hands over her curves, she gasped, “can we start over?” Tom whispered in her mouth, “yes please.” She kissed him, with all the passion and love she could offer, and he made love to her, they got lost in each other’s touch, both caressing and reacquainting each others bodies.

Catherine was in the shower when Tom entered their bedroom to get clothes. He saw the bed and clenched his fists, he tried to control his breathing, _It doesn’t matter, I fucked up first,_ he thought. He ripped the sheets and the pillow cases off their bed and crumpled it to the waste bin, he decided then and there they will need a new bed. And he already had one in mind. After stripping the bed he took some clothes for them and walked back to his wife. He found her drying herself with a towel, “I got some clothes love,” Tom handed her a tank top and her trusty boy shorts, she smiled, he knew her faveorite, “so shall we have a full English breakfast babe?” She spoke whilst wearing her top, Tom gazed at her body, smirking at the bite marks she donned on her neck, and her collarbone, which were clearly visible on her top, “still checking me out?” She teased, Tom chuckled and grabbed her hips, nuzzling her neck, “I always check you out, you just don’t notice it anymore.” He kissed her deeply, just then his stomach grumbled and she chuckled, “alright hotshot, go and shower, breakfast will be ready when you finish.” Tom grinned, “looking forward to your cooking my love.” He spanked her bum as she walked away.

She was busy cooking some sausages when she feels him behind her, “breakfast’s almost done,” she looks over her shoulder and finds Loki standing and she jumped and moved away, “what are you doing here?” Loki held her firmly and kissed her so passionately she had no choice but respond, Loki kissed her with a passion he knew Tom could never match, “your mine Catherine,” he whispred, “no,” she whispered, fighting the fog clouding her head, “yes, you do, you know you can’t deny me.” He nipped her neck, with all her strength she pushed him away and she moved across the kitchen, but not before closing the stove. “Get out of my house Loki,” she spoke after getting her bearings. Loki hid the pain of her words with a smirk, “do you really want me to leave Catherine? After all that we went through.” Catherine closed her eyes, she recalled their time together, how he reminded her how wonderful it was to be desired, to be wanted, she opened her eyes and he was inches from her again. She held on to his chest, “these last few months have been great Loki, I am grateful for everything you’ve done, not just for saving Tom, but for taking care of me as well,” she leaned in to kiss him softly, “but it can’t be,” she sobbed, “I belong to him, I love, him.” She looked deep into his eyes. Loki could see the conflict, she was trying to do right by Tom, but there was something else, lust, she wanted him. Just then they heard Tom walking towards kitchen and she instantly moved away from him. Tom walked in and gasped, Loki raised his arms up, “I’m not here to cause trouble son,” “stop calling me that! Your not my father!” Catherine’s jaw dropped at the revelation, “what?” She breathed, the men look at her, Loki sighed, “Tom is my descendant, so technically, he is my son.” Tom walked closer to his wife, who looked like she would faint, “what do you want from us Loki?” Loki looked at them, he saw the way Catherine looked at Tom, how her arm instantly draped around his hip, she never saw that look towards him and that added to his frustration. “I want one more day with her Tom,” Tom was about to lunge at him but Catherine stopped him, “one more day to have my fill of her, and then I will leave you two alone forever.” Catherine’s stomach turned, she didn’t know what to think, she looked at Tom, who was red with anger, “leave us Loki, we will discuss this first.” Loki grinned, “just so you know Thomas, if you don’t agree to this…” “I said, we will discuss this, now leave.” Tom glared, Loki grinned and turned away, I _will have her, with or without your consent,_ he thought.

Tom and Catherine sat on their table, both barely tasted what they were eating, “admit it,” Tom spoke, Catherine looked at him, “I know you want to Catherine,” he spoke, “I didn’t say that,” the tried to reason, "but I saw it in your eyes,” she held his hand, “I won’t do it Tom,” she could see the fear and worry in him. "I don’t want to lose you Cathy,” his voice shook and she shook her head, kissing him, “you won’t” she spoke, and Tom held her face in his hands, he could see the love she had for him, but he could also see her want for Loki, and he feared it more than he would admit, he kissed her deeply, “I love you Catherine.” “I love you too Tom, I love only you,” she assured him, “but I can’t deny how my body responds with him, he, he reminded me of you, of us.” Tom nodded and kissed her cheek, he swallowed the lump on his throat, he couldn’t believe what he was about to say, “then go, have one more night with him and be done with it, we’ll put this all behind us.” Catherine shook her head, “no, I won’t,” Tom grabbed her hips and moved her to sit on his lap. He kissed her deeply, she took his hand and lead him to touch her breasts, she straddled him, grinding her hips to his growing arousal, “this is yours Tom,” she whispered between kisses, he moaned as she licked his ear, nipping it. He fumbled with his sweatpants and he ripped her boy shorts off her, she giggled as he did so, “sorry, it was in the way,” she was about to retort when he entered her roughly, making her wince, “ah! Tom!” She breathed, Tom stood and sat her on the kitchen island and began to thrust, he pulled her tank down and he suckled a nipple, Catherine moaned at his touch, “this is yours Tom,” she breathed, holding his head as he worshipped her breasts, “mine,” he growled and began to move faster, harder, loving the sound of her screams. Catherine held on to his shoulders as he plows into her, “feel me love,” he thrusts roughly, “its all yours my love,” he spoke between thrusts, “I am yours.” He fucked her well and good all day, she was his, and he was hers. Loki clenched his fists as he watched Tom lay his claim on Catherine, _he doesn’t deserve her,_ he thought, "you haven’t won yet Tom, I only need one night to prove it.” He grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a week since Loki’s proposition. Tom snd Catherine make their final decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue next. This is also the dirtiest chapter I have ever written, so be warned. I seem to have lost some readers, is the story too dark? Disturbing? Pretty sure I’ve read darker stories, Oh well, please remember its all fiction, it ain’t real. For those who are still reading, thank you.

Catherine kissed her husband with all the love and passion she could muster, not caring about the busy crowed at Hathrow, or the cameras flashing every now and then. “I love you, you know that right?” Tom held her close, not wanting to let go, he leaned his forehead with hers, “I do, I love you too,” Catherine could see his fear, his hesitance to leave, “you don’t have to do go Tom,” she sobbed, he sighed, “but I do, filming has been put on hold long enough,” he kissed her forehead, “and, I’d rather have work distract me than being at home,” he swallowed hard, “while your with him,” Catherine closed her eyes, she hated Loki for putting herself in such a situation, but she could not deny the small ounce pf excitement deep into her subconscious. “we can still say no, I can convince,” she was cut off by another searing kiss, which left her breathless and knees weak, “I wish I could say its okay, but until we find another way to be rid of him,” Tom shook his head and stared ahead, he couldn’t believe he was going to do this. Catherine held his face, she sighed, “listen, if you do get tempted in Hawaii,” “No,” Tom said firmly, “I made that mistake ones, I’m not doing it again,” “but its only fair,” Catherine tried to reason, “darling, we can’t keep doing this, its not fair, I know, to me, your husband to let you have another man.” His tears began to fall, she wiped them away, “but it was also not fair of him to ask this of you, in order to save me.” Catherine’s heart broke with his words, no, neither of them wanted this situation, she could only hope their love would be strong enough to survive this. They hear his flight being called and he looked at her face one more time, he hated how her eyes were red and puffy, he kissed her one more time, “I have to go, call me when its over,” Catherine nodded, not telling him that she will fly to him a day after. “I love you Cathy,” “i love you too.” Catherine watched him board the gate. “Loki, if you can hear me, you better not crash this plane, or the deal is off.” She mumbled before heading to her car.

When she arrived home she found Loki standing by the hall in his Asgardian armor, “well you just couldn’t wait can you?” She narrowed her eyes at him, “such attitude Catherine,” he grinned, slowly approaching he, she tried not to melt into his gaze and shrugged her coat off, placing it on the coat rack. When she turned around he was at her, kissing her lips till they were swollen, wiping away any taste of her husband, she moaned and his tongue danced with hers, his hands wandered around her bare flesh, she yelped and opened her eyes to see them both naked. “Well that was a surprize, Ah!” Loki entered her barely wet opening and she cried out, “sorry love, I couldn’t wait,” he lifted her legs and pinned her further into the door, she muffled her moans on his neck as he began to thrust, he nipped her ear, “you can scream pet, no one will hear you, or us for today,” his words both scared and aroused her at the same time, making her cunt clench around him, he chuckled, “I have 24 hours to have you,” he spoke between thrusts, “Oh god!” She moaned, “and no one, will disturb us,” he pushed deep into her roughly, “Fuck!” She screamed, “and I will leave you spent, and sated with pleasures your husband will never give you.” Catherine shook her head as his words wash over her, “no!” She spoke, he arms gripping his shoulders, “you may have me today Loki, Oh!” She hissed as he hit her cervix, “fuck me, use me, but you will only get a part of me,” she finished, and Loki growled, plowing into her without care of her comfort, “yes,” she breathed, “that’s it, get what you can, because the rest of me belongs to him.” Loki bit her neck and rubbed her clit, she came violently, triggering his release and he came deep inside her. Loki dropped her immediately, his forehead leaning on hers, Catherine opened her eyes and was shocked to find hurt in his eyes, he held her face with his hands and he kissed her, sweetly, taking her by surprise. “Is that all I ever got from you Catherine?” He spoke after catching his breath. Catherine swallowed hard, holding on to his bicep, “yes, Loki, its always been him.” Loki closed his eyes, he did not expect her to say that, though he knew what they shared was doomed from the beginning, he had hoped she’d choose him. “But I want you Loki,” Catherine continued, “just as much as you want me,” Loki looked at her curiously, “you asked for a day, so a day you shall have, today, until tonight, I am yours.” She nipped his jaw, she was surprised at her boldness, but she couldn’t deny herself any longer, this was for her as well. Loki grinned, “well then let’s continue.”

He carried her towards their bedroom and laid her down in the middle. Loki licked his lips as he gazed at her body, she was by no means thin, but her breasts and her ample hips were exquisite. Catherine blushed as he looked at her, as if she was bout to be eaten, Loki crawled on top of her, running his hands on her calf, towards her thighs, he grinned as he saw his essence seeping from her, he licked the trail, making her gasp, “Loki,” he looked at her, kissing her lips, letting her taste themselves in his tongue, “trust me?” Catherine stiffened, “I’m not going to hurt you Catherine,” he groped her breast, licking the valley between them, “but I do, want to tie you up and play with you.” Catherine relaxed at his ministrations, she could only nod, remembering she and Tom used to do that. Loki raised both arms and tied them on both ends of the headboard, he kissed her lips, then licked her neck, he went lower to her belly, then to her mound, licking her folds, “ah!” She writhed on her restraints, Loki took her left let and tied it up on one end of the bed post, then the other, Catherine felt a surge of fear and arousal when Loki sat from the bed and kissed her lips fearsly, possessively, then she felt another pair of hands rubbing her side, she broke the kiss and found another Loki suckling her right boob, “Loki?” She breathed, “shhhh…” The Loki close to her mound spoke, “their all me darling, and we are here for your pleasure, right boys?” The Loki’s grinned wickedly and latched on her breasts, “oh god!” She moaned, as they suckled and bit till she was sure they were bleeding, “Oh fuck!” She felt the third Loki licking her folds, his fingers pumping in and out. Catherine was getting lost in her senses, the Loki on the left began to rub circles on her clit as the other finger fucked her, she came in moments, nod being able to close her legs added to her high, she could not escape, “well well, she likes it!” The Loki who was till latched on her nipple spoke, “that’s only the beginning pet,” he kissed her lips then straddled her chest, groping and pinching her boobs before offering his cock to her mouth, she leaned as best she could to suck, bobbing her head and Loki moaned, “Oh yes!” Catherine screamed when she felt a cock enter her and began to thrust, she writhed and sucked as much as she could, but when she felt a finger enter her hole she gasped, they haven’t done that in a while, “shhhhh…relax love,” the Loki straddling her boobs ran his hands through her hair. “We won’t if your not comfortable,” He smiled and disapeared. There were only two Loki’s left, one was plowing into her with wild abandon, and the other one using her juices to coat her hole, “oh my!” She screamed as another orgasm overtook her. She was barely conscious, only feeling his cock still sliding in and out of her, she moaned as he bit her breasts, “its only me left pet, not sharing you.” He began to lose rythm, the feeling of her warmth wrapped around him felt like paradise and he savored it, committing everything to memory. They way her breasts bounce as he plows into her, the sounds she makes, he leaned in and kissed her, releasing her arms from their binds he held them above her head, kissing her fiercely, “i love you Catherine,” he spoke and she froze, “what?” She breathed, Loki thrusts harshly, “I said,” “I” thrust, “love,” thrust, “your.” His words drove her off the edge and she came again, Loki followed soon, spilling deep into her. He collapsed on top of her, both catching their breaths, Loki laid on top of her breasts. He feared looking into her eyes, he’d said, he actually said it.

Catherine caught her breath, and tried to clear the haze in her head, she could feel Loki soften inside her. Loki waited if she would wrap her arms around him, the way she would after she and Tom made love, but she didn’t, he tried to hide the lone tear that fell from his eye, but she felt it as it dropped to her chest. He lifted his head and looked at the beautiful woman beneath her. She gave a faint smile, then kissed him softly, tenderly, “I’m sorry.” She whispred, and he could only nod, he pulled out of her and laid next to her, she rested her head on his chest. Loki then placed his hand on her womb and she gasped as she felt something cold from his palm, “its alright, it will prevent pregnancy.” He kissed her forehead. Catherine curled herself around him. “I’m sorry.” Catherine lifted her head to look at him, he ran his hand on her spine, “I’m sorry Catherine, for everything,” he continued, “i thought I could convince you that I am the better choice. That I can love you better than him.” Catherine moved on her side and gazed at him, she ran her hand on his face, he leaned on her touch. “Just so you know,” she spoke, “you came really close, I’m sorry I can’t love you back,” she kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her, “good to know.” He smiled, “I didn’t know Gods were capable of love,” Loki frowned at her words, he took her hand and placed it on his chest, “believe it or not, we do,” he smiled, “besides, I never thought a simple Midgardian would capture mine.” Catherine frowned, she felt guilty all o f a sudden. “Hey, don’t worry, I’ll get over it.” He kissed her lips and they both fall asleep.

It was dark when Catherine woke, her body felt like lead, no doubt she’ll still be sore when she meets up with Tom. She saw Loki was still asleep, so she decided to have a soak to ease her aching muscles. She stood up and wore her robe, no point of wearing any clothes, she thought. She checked her phone and sighed in releif, Tom texted that he arrived safely in Hawaii. Her fingers itched to text back, to call even, but Tom insisted no communication until this whole thing was over. “I love you baby.” She whispered, she looked at her bed, Loki laid on his side, she couldn’t help but admire his body. She shivered, remembering how that body was all over her hours ago. She moved to the en suit and began to fill the tub with warm water, filling it with her usual bath salts. She winced as she soaked her body on the tub, she sighed and leaned on the edge, rubbing her arms, savoring the warmth of the water, she closed her eyes. What a day so far, the last time she was fucked like that was during her honeymoon. She sighed, she thought of Loki’s confession, love. He was in love with her. Part of her was elated by it, another part of her felt bad, she could never reciprocate it. Even if she did, how would it work? He’s immortal, she’ll wither and die and he’ll remain the same. She opened he eyes and found Loki standing naked with a grin, “may I join you?” She smiled sheepishly, “actually can I pass this one time? I’m sore.” Loki chuckled, “alright, just this time thought,” he leaned and kissed her lips, “I’ll make us some food.”

After having some dinner Loki made love to her again, taking his time worshipping her body, Catherine opened herself up to him, the same way she does with Tom, she could never love him, but she could give him this. When morning came Loki stood next to Catherine, still deep in sleep, he sat next to her, moving her hair away from her face, he kissed her cheek soflty, “In another life, in another time, we will be together my love.” He placed his hand on her chest, healing the bite marks he marked her body with, then he stood and walked away without turning back. When Catherine woke up she was alone, “Loki?” She sat up, listening for any sign of him, but found none, she looked to his side of the bed and found a green rose, she took it, tears formed in her eyes and she held it close to her chest. She looked at the time, she sighed, she stood up and felt surprisingly well, “thank you Loki,” she placed the rose on her vanity and headed to the shower, had plane to catch.

Tom had a rough day of filming, Hawaii turned out to be a terrible paradise for filming, with the hot days and cold nights. He sighed, looking at his phone, he found no messages, she said she’d text when it was over, what if she chose him afterall? He shook his head. Hope, I must have hope, he went to his rental and drove home. He arrived soon enough and was surprised to see the lights on. I didn’t leave it on today, must be Luke, he was due to arrive today, just then the sky opened up and it began to rain. “Oh fuck,” he ran towards his house and turned the key, when he walked in, he saw her, he dropped his bag and she ran to his arms, “your here!” He mumbled, she stood to her toes and kissed him, “I’m here baby.” He held her tight, “is it over?” He asked, she smiled, a real smile, “yes,” Tom smiled with her, “thank God!” He held her in his arms, “are we okay?” She choked, “of course my love.” Tom smiled, “we can start a new life now Catherine,” he leaned his forehead with hers, “no more secrets this time,” Catherine nodded and kissed him deeply, lovingly. “Are you sore?” Catherine grinned, “nope.” “Good, but first, let me feed you.” He led his wife inside the house, leaving the past behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

…………………………………………………….…….………………….… 40 years later ..…………………….……………………………………………….…….

Tom watched as they lower her to the ground. He couldn’t believe it, after 41 years, and 3 children, she was gone.

His Catherine.

A tear fell from his wrinkly face, he stood next to his eldest Arthur, who looked at his father with concern, he leaned and whispered to his dad, “do you want to sit down?” Tom looked at him and forced a smile, “she wouldn’t want me to.” When the service was over everyone began to leave. But he stayed still, looking at the fresh patch of earth, where his beloved wife now laid. “Dad,” he looks to find his daughter Ashley, whose eyes were still red from crying, with shaking hands he moved to wipe it away, cupping her face, “you look so much like your mother,” he choked, “only taller,” she chuckled and hugged him, “I know, its going to be hard, it won’t be the same, but were here papa,” she rubbed her father’s back and Tom fought a sob, not in front of the children, he recalled her saying to him. He looked at his daughter and smiled, “you go ahead, I want to be alone with her.” Ashley could only nod, and walked away, Tom closed his eyes and finally let the tears fall.

He felt a presence next to him, he opened his eyes and gasped, Loki stood, wearing a dark suit, looking exactly the same. “I came to pay my respects, I want no trouble.” He spoke, he placed a green rose by the grave. For a moment the two men stood by Catherine’s grave, both silently mourning. “I thought you’d forgotten her,” Tom broke the silence, Loki snorted, “I never forgot,” he answered, Tom shook his head, “was she happy?” Loki asked, “yes,” Tom answered, “as far as I knew, we were happy,” Tom smiled, looking back at their life, how they conceived Arthur the night she surprised him in Hawaii, the strength she possessed giving birth to each of his children, the proud smiles she gave him whenever he won an award. She, was his greatest prize, and he will always regret how it took him almost losing her, that he realized it. “Then she chose the right man.” Loki looked at him, offering his hand, Tom took it, “I am very sorry for your loss Thomas, Midgard will never be as bright as it was now that she’s gone.” Tom smiled, “I never got the chance to thank you, for taking care of her while I was gone.” Loki nodded, “your a good man Thomas, farewell.” And with that, he disapeared.

Loki was sitting on the high table with his family, drinking more wine than his usual tonight, another banquet, for a reason he had no interest in. “What caused your sour mood now brother?” Thor looked at him in amusement, Loki glared at his brother, not tonight, “I am not in a sour mood brother, I am simply mourning the loss of an old friend,” he spoke, finishing his cup of wine and requesting for another. Thor patted him on the back, “I am sorry for  yor loss brother,” just then Loki saw something green flash at the corner of his eye, he looked straight and his jaw dropped, it couldn’t be.

Catherine?

She stood at end of the ballroom, wearing a green gown, talking to Frey. He stood abruptly, much to the surprise of Thor, and went down to the ballroom. _No, it can’t be,_ but the closer he walked the more he sees it truly is her, the hair, her hips, he was too busy waring with his thoughts that he lost sight of her, of them. He looked everywhere but they were gone. He sighed, he decided he needed some air. He was heading towards the garden when he hears someone calling him, he turns and finds Frey, and the woman walking towards him, he gasped as he saw her, _it cannot be,_ “ah, my prince,” Frey bowed, “may I introduce to you Lady Katrina Ulrdottir of Vanaheim.” Loki swore he saw recognition flash from her face, she smiled, oh that smile, “It is a pleasure to finally meet you Prince Loki.” She bowed, Loki was at a loss for words, _how?_ He was in such a shock that he missed what Frey was saying, “My prince?” Loki shook his head, “forgive me, you were saying something Frey?” Frey looked at Loki questioningly, “I said would it be alright if you accompany lady Katrina, as your father has summoned me to the throne room.” Loki looked at the woman in front of her and grinned, “I’d be honored,” he offered his hand, and she took it without hesitation. Frey nodded and left, leaving them alone, Loki looked at Katrina, “would you like to accompany me in the gardens lady Katrina?” She smiled, “I would love to my Prince.” She answered, and he led her towards the nearest garden, even she sounded like her, “you have a Midgardian name lady Katrina,” she blushed and looked down, “my mother was very fond of Midgard, so much that she convinced my father to name all of us Midgardian names.” Loki chuckled, “well it is a beautiful name, it suits you.” He smiled, thank you my prince.“

When they reached the gardens she gasped, "its so beautiful here,” Loki grinned, “it is isn’t it,” he looked at all the beautiful flowers his mother has planted, “how may women have you brought here Loki?” He looked at Katrina and gasped, he knew that look, “Catherine?” She stood on her toes and kissed him deeply, he moaned and held her flush against his body, it is her! the taste of her lips, the feel of her body against his, he pulled away from the kiss, “how?” He breathed, “I don’t know, but Its me Loki,” she held his face in her hands, he leaned his forehead with hers, “in another life, in another time, we will be together again my love.” She whispered, Loki’s eyes grew wide, “you heard that?” She nodded, running her hand through his face, she kissed him, “I love you Loki Odinson, its our time now.” Loki grinned and led her to his chambers. After hours of passionate lovemaking Loki collapsed on top of Katrina, both spent and sated, with his head resting on her breasts, “oh I’ve missed you so,” he breathed, he closed his eyes and savored the moment, if this was a dream he wished he’d never wake. He felt her arms wrap around him, he looked up to her in shock, she smiled, “marry me” he whispered, “be my wife this time,” he kissed her lips sweetly, she smiled, “yes.” He kissed her long and hard, leaving her breathless, “I love you Catherine,” he whispered, “I love you Loki.”


End file.
